Todoroki Shoto
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Todoroki Shoto has always detested his left side so here is a little sneak peak on how his life was before he entered U.A. High School. One-shot!


**So I recently watched this series and it was flat out amazing! I really enjoyed how the** **characters developed and Shoto became one of my favourite characters in the series. His life story is so sad but his power, it is so awesome! I always liked that sort of power and he is like two in one. Also in the first draft of this someone pointed out that I wrote the wrong name for his sister so thanks for the note by libryron0224! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story. I don't own the characters . They belong to Kohei Horikoshi.**

Shoto sat at the corner of the classroom, watching as the other kids played around the room, sending objects flying across and sending the teachers into a panic as they tried to control them. Shoto sighed as he leaned against the wall, still not used to having the scar covering his left eye. He touched it gently, remembering the moment his mother had finally snapped from having to live with a monster.

 _"That child's left side is sometimes unsightly to me… mum… I think I'm going crazy…"_ he recalled her speaking into the phone, her voice cracking as she turned around. When he had called out for her, the fear in him rose when he saw what she saw him to be; a monster. He clenched his fist, furious for what his father had done to her. To all of his family for that matter.

"Shoto? Are you okay?" one of the teachers asked as she approached him. Ice had started to form on the walls as he let his emotions get the better out of him and some of the other children were staring at him. Most of them heard of his scar was an accident but no one actually knew that it was his own mother that gave him the scar.

"Yes," he muttered as he walked outside, ignoring the worried stares of the teachers and his classmates. He knew very well even though he was only five that most people wanted to get close to him since his father was Endeavor, the second greatest hero after All Might. If only they knew what a monster he was that made his own wife go insane and see his children as pawns in his game…

Shoto stared at the sky, watching as snowflakes started to fall from the sky. He held out his left hand, watching as the snow turned to steam as it landed on his palm. He recalled the terror in his mother's eyes as she looked at him, at this left hand of his. So he was cursed… he had sent his mother to the hospital for good… because of this arm he never ever asked for. As he recalled how his father had reacted to the situation, he clenched his fist, feeling his right side turn numb from the forming ice. "I will use your power, mum. And I will show what that good for nothing old man what I can do without him," he whispered as he let his tears flow for the last time.

…

"Wow! You got in through recommendations into the UA? That's awesome, Shoto!" Yuki, the girl who sat in front of him squeaked as her tentacle hair waved about. The other students had gathered around, congratulating him as they commented on how he didn't have to go through hell to get into the best hero school in the nation. Not like he cared. He knew it was because of Endeavor that he got in through recommendations.

Once the school bell rang, he picked up his bag and walked out of the school, not caring to say goodbye to everyone. Most people cleared a path for him, most out of amazement whilst others out of fear. They knew how terrifying his power was even though he had never use his left side before and even the teachers edge away from him thinking of the wrath they had to endure if something ever happened to him.

As he stood in the train, he watched the buildings pass by before stopping at the station leading to his home. As he made his way down the street, he recalled how his mother used to bring him and his siblings for walks or ride their bikes down the hill. He was always jealous of how they were able to do whatever they like but he knew how their father treated them no more than heavy baggage.

Once he slammed the door behind him, he heard the sound of familiar heavy footsteps. "Its time for your training, Shoto," Endeavour said as he stood at the threshold. Huge as he was, Shoto would burn him to the ground if he had the chance. "I'll pass," he grunted as he removed his shoes and walked down the hall.

"You can't ignore your left side forever. You have a duty to fulfill, don't you ever forget that," he growled as Shoto stopped in midstep. As he turned, his eyes shone with anger as the room began to get colder. "That is your own problem, old man," he said as Endeavor raised the heat in the room. "Mind your tongue," he snapped as the room began to boil and freeze at the same time.

"Hey, we can't go having the house burnt down!" a voice came as the door closed with a bang behind them. Fuyumi had just returned from work and she panted as she set down a heavy bag. Endeavor snorted as he walked past Shoto, who didn't bother to look at him as he greeted his sister.

"Do you always have to pick a fight with dad?" she sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She was used to their daily stand offs and she would appreciate it if they could just be one happy family. "By the way, congratulations on your acceptance into UA High School!" she said as she got ready the food. "What do you want?" she asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Soba. Cold," he said as she walked to the sink, humming as she boiled the soba over the stove before cooling it with her hands. As she set the food on the table, Shoto thanked for the food and got to work slurping it, letting the noodles hit his stomach in a satisfying way.

"Try to make friends this time, Shoto. You can't remain on your own forever," she muttered as she made food for the rest of the family. "I only bring pain to those who are close to me," he muttered as he set down his bowl. He never attempted to make any friends since he didn't want them to get in the way of Endeavour's wrath in case something went wrong and he didn't want anyone prying into the pro-heroes life, despite the jack-ass he deserved to be known as.

"Come on, Shoto. You know it's not your fault!" Fuyumi groaned as she sat down with him. As he sat there silently, she sighed as she pulled him against her, stroking his hair gently. The boy didn't make a move or sound, just letting his older sister whom his father didn't even treat as human try to soothe him. "If you need anything, just let me know," she whispered as he pulled away. "Come on, I won't be able to hug you forever so at least give me the chance to do so!" she muttered as he walked upstairs.

When he entered his room, he locked the door and peeled off his jacket as he sat down on his bed. He stared around him, remnants of his tantrums visible on the walls and the shelves lined with books on how to become a pro-hero. He didn't really care anyway. He detested this power of his and he would just cut off his arm if given the chance.

As he pondered on his future as a high school student, he picked up the one photo on his bedside table. He stared at it, drinking in the image of the kindly white haired woman who smiled from beyond it. Holding onto her for dear life was a young Shoto, who smiled so widely it could split the sky. "I am sorry, mum," he whispered as he set it down, shaking off any more regrets he might have of being an unsightly beast.

…

The U.A. High School building was massive as Shoto made his way to his class. As he passed, he could hear whispers of people talking about him as he tried to find his class. When he saw the words 1-A written above it, he opened the door to be met with a riot of noise. "Yo, there!" a girl squeaked as she sat at her desk, her pink hair bobbing as she waved. There were a few guys around and they stared as he sat down.

"Hey you got in here by recommendations right?" she asked as she came to his table. Some of the students had started to stream in and he caught sight of a guy with funny balls on his head walking in. A beautiful black haired girl walked in not long after and he wondered just what kind of people these soon to be heroes were.

"Really?! That means you must be really cool!" one guy grinned as he swung around in his seat. Before he could say anything a yell came from behind as two boys started to squabble. He recognized one of them as the person who got caught by a villain about a year back and the other guy looked a bit familiar…

Soon class had settled down and the teacher that came in was quick to announce that they were to have a Quirk assessment test. As he watched how they dealt with it, he wondered how did some of them managed to get on the course with the kind of brain they had…

Then one of the guys came up, his body shaking as he got ready to throw the ball. He looked like he was about to faint but he could see the determination in his eyes… when his Quirk got erased, that had freaked him out but it didn't stop him from breaking the record at the end. But the fact that he was injured… "Midoriya, eh?" he muttered as he watched the guy smile as he clenched his injured hand. As he watched his classmates use their Quirks, he thought of how interesting or crazy this class would turn out to be.

 **Well there you have it in this one-shot. Hope I can write more in the future and catch my other fanfic on my profile!**

 **All comments are welcomed and highly appreciated!**


End file.
